


Partners

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Series: Ghostie [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Ghost Reader, Humor, Language, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: Hidan has a new partner and he’s not happy about it.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto) & Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Ghostie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094666
Kudos: 22





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was just my excuse to call Kakuzu “Nip-Tuck”. Might make this an ongoing Akatsuki x Ghost!Reader where no one can stand them so they get passed around as a partner.

“This must really suck for you.”

“Shut up.” Hidan grumbled as you floated, curled around his shoulders. He tried to swipe you away, but his hand went right through. You lounged, fist against your cheek. He stood from where he sat with a huff.

“What? You miss Nip-Tuck already?” Hidan tried his best to ignore you, but if the vein that bulged on his forehead was any indication of how that was going, you’d get the reaction you wanted soon enough. You hovered at his side as he walked along the trail. “It must really bother you that Lord Pein put you with someone who doesn’t have a body.”

Hidan’s head snapped towards you.

“Dammit didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up already?” He swung his scythe at you. It cut right through your amused features.

“No body either. That must really suck cause I know how much you love blood and gore.” You flew in front of Hidan, tricking him into walking through you. He jumped, cursing as he tried to attack you again. “You must hate the fact that I’m already dead.”

“Cold-ass bitch!” He gritted between swings. You flew directly into his range and directly through his chest. Hidan bit back a shutter in response to the icy shiver that coursed through him.

“I’m surprised you have a heart. Nip-Tuck has some really gross ones too.” You stuck your head out of his back.

Hidan pivoted on his heel, pointing his scythe. He snarled, brows furrowing and teeth gnashing. You floated on your stomach. You kept an amused eye contact as you rotated.

“I swear to fuck that if I ever find a way to kill you-”

“Already dead.” Hidan let out a shout. An onslaught of swipes cut through your translucent body. You yawned.

“If I ever find a way to kill you, you’ll wish you had never been born!” A string of curses left Hidan’s mouth.

Not too far away, a pair of travelers turned back the way they came. It was best not to run into the man swinging his scythe at nothing in the middle of the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, subscribed, commented, and bookmarked. Your support means so much and is greatly appreciated.


End file.
